For virtually as long as there have been closed passenger automobiles there has been a demand for means for carrying hanging clothing in them in a convenient and easily accessible, but at the same time, out-of-the-way manner in so far as possible. Consequently, a wide variety of hooks, rods and other fitments have been devised for the purpose and some of them have seen extensive use for long periods of time. Thus, the simple small hook provided as original equipment secured to a pillar or hung on a roof top hand grip has long been a standard feature of some four and five passenger car lines of major domestic and foreign automobile manufacturers. On the other hand, hanger rods have long been popular with those requiring somewhat more carrying capacity of this type than hooks can afford. These means and the others of the prior art all fail in one way or another, however, to provide a fully satisfactory response to the long standing demand. For instance, the greater capacity of the rod hanger over that of the hook is gained at the expense of rear view mirror visability.